Instrument panels for motor vehicles and corresponding motor vehicles as well as production methods for these are generally known. Here, various indicators for driving speed, on-board computer, rotational speed, tank level and/or other driving-related information indicating units are located in an indicator console. Here, the instrument panel is arranged in a cockpit. The arrangement is made according to ergonomical, technical safety and/or design aspects.
The indicators are or the instrument panel is therefore covered with a screen or another at least partially transparent covering, which is fastened to the indicator console. Transitions between the screen and the indicator console are covered by a face plate. The face plate mostly comprises further design elements, for example a chrome strip or the like. In order to avoid irritating noise development in the motor vehicle because of the instrument panel in particular while the motor vehicle is being driven, damping elements, at least between the face plate and the screen, mostly made or rubber or another damping material are arranged. These are arranged between face plate and screen, so that these are concealed by the face plate. Here, the damping elements are arranged so that these press onto the screen, i.e., exert a force approximately in normal direction onto the screen.
From DE 198 59 919 A1 an indicating instrument for a motor vehicle is known, with a housing having a front frame holding a covering screen and an elastic spacer element arranged between covering screen and front frame and a method for connecting the covering screen to the front frame. In order to ensure a clearance free and secure connection between covering screen and front frame, the solution provides that the spacer element is placed in an axial recess arranged in the region of the circumference of the front frame and facing the covering screen, into which the covering screen can engage. The method consists in that in a first step the spacer element is introduced into the axial recess of the front frame and in that in a second step the covering screen is pressed into the axial recess against the spacer element.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to create an improved screen unit, an improved face plate unit, an improved indicator instrument, an improved indicator device and a motor vehicle as well as a method thereto, which make possible a narrower and smaller construction. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.